I Will Always Find You
by AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal9119
Summary: She was the one to break the spell, which is quite surprising to everyone, including Regina herself. Henry believes and finally remembers. How does she react to having all 3 of her boys back together for the first time since the curse broke. AU; one shot. Spoilers for 3x19.


**Okay so, tonight's episode (or last night's depending on when I post this) ugh, I cannot with this show. ALL. THE. FEELS. I literally died this entire episode! Robin, and Regina and those endless kisses. And then Henry and Regina and then Henry and Robin meeting I just, I'm dead. All that was missing was little Roland but, something tells me we'll see him soon! So, for all of my OutlawQueen shippers, this is to make us all die a little more. Oh and I heard there was supposed to be a wedding at the end of the season...my money is on outlawqueen! fingers crossed***

**Xx**

He remembers **_everything_**. _All it took_, was him believing; that and the stupid storybook. Well, it was a stupid storybook at first, but now she's grateful for it, because it's saved her, _twice_. She was quite convinced that he would never remember her. _**Now**, now he does,_ and all is right with the world.

"New York was _awesome_! The pizza, the Yankees, my school" he tells her, causing her to giggle and grin like a school girl; that's how she feels in his presence. Aside from that of a certain outlaw.

"_Slow down_, I wanna hear it all, the _entire_ year"

"I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked _exactly_ like the one by your office. _Of course I didn't know that then_, but now I do; and _guess what_?"

"What?"

"I got pretty good at math"

"_No!_"

"_Pretty good_, **_not Stephen Hawking good_** but..._good_. What did I miss here?" he asks

"Nothing much; _nothing that matters now_" she tells him, placing her hands on his cheeks in that loving way she had done so much in the past.

"_Not even that guy that was kissing you_?" He questions

She can't help but smile when Henry mentions seeing her kissing Robin Hood early that morning; it's, not exactly how she planned on him finding out but, now he knows.

"_Let's stay focused on New York_; tell me about the pizza!"she says, totally deflecting his previous question

"**_Come on mom_**! _Who is he_?"

"His name is Robin..._Hood_" She tells him, as a look of surprise mixed with excitement comes across his face

"We _just_ started seeing each other"

"_Wait_...**_Robin Hood_**?" Henry asks; she can't help but smile because she knows that Robin Hood is one of Henry's favorite fairy tale characters. Though she's surprised to see him walk into the dock

"At your service" he says, causing Henry to turn around; so it was him! His mom was dating Robin Hood. _How cool was that_? It's not everyday that a kid gets to say that; _but then again_, most kids didn't live in a town where fictional characters were real either like Henry Mills either. She smiles lovingly at Henry's enthusiasm in meeting Robin, who gives the young lad a handshake

"Awesome" Henry says, completely engrossed in the fact that he's actually meeting Robin Hood

"_So...the curse is broken_" Regina states, trying to fill the air of silence between the two of them

"_Indeed_; in the missing year, things were a bit rocky between us then yes?"Robin states

"For some reason, _you're so much more likable here in Storybrooke_" Regina teases as Robin laughs before wrapping an arm around Regina, who wraps an arm around Henry, leaving the dock, looking quite so like a happy little family.

A very happy family.

* * *

There is a celebration at Granny's seeing as the curse has been broken-_surprisingly_, by The Evil Queen. Of course she's surprised at the rounds of applause and cheers she gets when the three of them walk into the diner. Roland is the first to spot her, a grin on his face. He remembers her as being the one who saved him. He smiles at her, causing her to smile back.

"I don't think you've been properly introduced" Robin says, picking up his son

"Roland, this is Regina and her son, Henry"

"It's nice to meet you Roland"

"You know what, this calls for a celebration of some sort..." Robin says, ordering them burgers and fries as the 4 of them catch up, still looking like a happy family. Though their celebration is cut short with the news that Snow has went into labor. So much for her happy ending...

1 Week Later

"How does it feel?" Robin asks quietly, sneaking up behind Regina, who is peacefully watching as both Henry and Roland sleep peacefully. Her sister has been defeated, killed, never to bother them again. Tonight, was the first night where she could put her son to bed (not literally but, you know) and not have to worry about his safety. Storybrooke was at peace, for now. Storybrooke was free of threats, for now.

"It feels..._good_; they make a good team, Henry and Roland" Regina says, reflecting on how well the boys got along. Henry didn't mind helping Roland out with school or simply keeping the young boy company

"_Yes, they do_" Robin replies, his hands moving around her waist, one of them resting on her chest, where her beating heart now lie

"I _do_ believe there was talk a while back about you being a better kisser when you had your heart back"He mutters in her ear, causing her to turn around in his arms, a smirk on her face

"I _did_ make you a promise didn't I?" she says, her voice dripping with seduction as she leans forward, kissing him passionately. He knew exactly what she meant by that comment; and as queen, he expected her to follow through on her every word. Pressing a finger to her lips, she quietly closes the door to where her sleeping boys are, (yes, because she considers Roland as hers too) leading the thief down the hall to her bedroom.

"I make good on my promises Robin Hood. _Now that I have my heart back_..."

"I can only imagine what you have planned" he mutters, stopping at the thresh hold to pick her up, taking the Queen completely by surprise as she laughs softly, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly

"Lead the way" she says

"With pleasure" he mutters, kicking the door shut behind him.

xxx

* * *

**And I'm just gonna let your imaginations run wild what happens behind those doors ;)**

**Xx**


End file.
